Origins: Avatar Kuruk
by Stephano Hungary
Summary: My name is Avatar Kuruk… And this scroll is my life… my journey… It is my origin…


_**Origins: Avatar Kuruk**_

_**Stephano Hungary: Okay, so I have been on this serious Avatar: The Last Airbender binge and I just couldn't stand this idea pounding in the back of my head. :P So, like the title says, this story's about Avatar Kuruk, and hopefully you know who he is. If not, just look up Avatar Wikia and they'll tell you everything about Avatar that you need to know. The first time I saw Avatar Kuruk was in the season 3 finale of Avatar when Aang was talking to past Avatars to see if they could give him their thoughts on the way he should take care of Fire Lord Ozai. And when Kuruk came on, I was like, "ZOMG! Water Tribe Avatar!!" So, yeah, I looked up more info on him and he had a very interesting bio, so I decided to make a story about it. Enjoy!**_

_**Also, this story takes place before the whole show. At the beginning of the show, Katara would take about how her Gran-Gran told her stories about the Avatar, and so I thought, hey, if her grandma told her about the Avatars, she must've told her about Avatar Kuruk, so, yeah…**_

_**Disclaimer: THIS APPLIES TO THE WHOLE FRIGGING STORY-I do not own Avatar, only the extra characters thrown in to help out with the plot.**_

_**Prologue**_

"Katara, Katara!" "GAH!" Katara jumped in surprise at the sudden noise and fell off of her bed of animal furs to the icy floor. She groaned as she looked up and saw that the children of the water tribe had gathered in her room, all of them were sporting grins on their faces. Katara sat up, "Okay, what's with all the commotion?" One of the children spoke up, "Don't you remember? You were gonna tell us another story about the Avatar, today." Katara shut her eyes and groaned, she knew she shouldn't have stayed up late waterbending again. "Okay, okay. Just give me a minute to get myself together and I'll meet you all near Sokka's watch tower." "YAY!" The children jumped and yelled in joy and ran outside straight to the watch tower, eager for the upcoming event.

Katara sat up and squirmed into her blue parka, "I can't believe I actually forgot about that…" she whispered under her breath. She braided her hair, slipped on her boots, and made sure her mother's necklace was securely in place before she headed out.

As soon as Sokka's watch tower was in eyesight, she saw the children eagerly waiting outside. "Come on, Katara!" "Yeah, hurry up, slowpoke!" She laughed at the children's impatience, "Hold on, I'm coming! I'm coming." She moved through the openings they made in their small group, and sat on a pile of snow. "So, what do you guys want to hear?" Katara asked the children. Hands shot up in the air, "I wanna hear the one about how the Avatar vanished, again!" One the female children spoke up, "We've already heard that story a million times, Ka! I wanna hear a different one this time." "Well, sorry that I like the stories we hear a million times, 'cuz they're the best, Mani! Especially if it's about the boy Avatars! Girls are too wimpy…" Ka stuck his tongue out at Mani. "That's not true! Girl Avatars can kick more but then the boys ever could!" The verbal argument between the two started to get physical and soon Katara separated them to opposite sides of the circle the children made.

"Ka, Mani, cut it out. You two are way too old for this." Katara gave them a stern look and the two children blushed and turned their heads away, embarrassed. Katara put one of her hands on her hip and the other on her chin, thinking. "Hm… What to choose, what to choose…" She snapped her fingers, "I got it! Wait just a second, I'll be right back." Katara then ran towards her family's igloo. The kids watched as she ran inside and a few seconds later she came back out with a scroll with thick pages, it looked like if you opened it, it would roll on forever. She sat down on the snow pile and opened it, "This little baby is about our ancestor, Avatar Kuruk –" One of the children interrupted, "Who's Avatar Kuruk?" Katara chuckled, "If you'd let me finish, I'll tell you. Avatar Kuruk was born in the Northern Water Tribe, but he's still water tribe nonetheless."

Another one of the children raised their hands, "If he came from the North, why doesn't our sister tribe have it?" Katara shrugged, "I guess they wanted to make sure that both tribes knew about Avatar Kuruk, and how much of an impact he had on them… Anyway, let's get started, 'kay?" The children nodded eagerly and leaned in closer.

She began to read, "My name is Avatar Kurk. If you are reading this, I am probably dead, searching for my wife Ummi in the Spirit World –" "Who's Ummi?" "Let her finish, Ka!" "Sorry…" Katara shook her head and continued to read.

"Koh, the Face Stealer, took her from me, and I have been searching for any trace of her ever since our wedding day. She is my everything, and I would do anything to get her back… You know, it's strange. If I was back in my adolescent years, I would've have never pictured myself like I am now: mature, wise, and being with the love of my life. When I was younger, I never thought I would settle down. I just wanted to see the world, live life to the fullest, and it didn't hurt to get together with some cute girls now and then. And when it was revealed to me that I was the next Avatar, I wanted more than ever to see the world, ready to take on new challenges…

"Although the fire that burned within me was ready to take them on, I was cocky, reckless, and put the lives of my friends in danger countless times, yet that still didn't change how I was until I learned the hard way, when one of closest friends was near death. And once I became engaged to Ummi, I vowed to change my ways. I was finally ready to settle down and be with someone I loved, but my previous years of brashness cost me, and for that, Koh took her away from me as punishment –"

"_KATARA!!!_" A loud, obnoxious voice interrupted Katara. She shut her eyes in annoyance and gripped the scroll tightly, but loose enough so as to not leave wrinkles, "What, Sokka?" she responded. "Where are the boys? I told them to be ready for training this morning!" He stomped over to the group huddle and saw the younger boys looking guiltily at him, "AHA! I knew it! You'd rather listen to stories than be men?!" Sokka shouted, "But, Sokka, training's boring…" "Yeah, and leaves me with a really bad itch in my pants…" Ka spoke up, "Besides, the stories Katara tells are a lot more fun!" "YEAH!" They all agreed.

"Wha-What?!" Sokka turned to look at Katara, but she just shrugged and opened the scroll again, "If you don't mind, Sokka, I was in the middle of telling a story. You can join us if you like." Sokka rolled his eyes, "No thank-you. I'm gonna be up in my watch tower, making sure nothing happens to our tribe, like _real men do_!" Ka waved Sokka off, "Yeah, sure, whatever, Sokka." Sokka huffed a few more times before he stormed past Katara and headed up his snow building."

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother; he was such a drama queen, "Let's see where were we…? Oh, yes, here. Koh took her away from me as punishment… My name is Avatar Kuruk… The scroll you are about to read not only describes my journey to master the four elements; it contains my life growing up in the Northern Water Tribe, from my rite of passage to the time I left on my journey to become the Avatar, and how I learned to love, trust, and be the hero everyone needed. My name is Avatar Kuruk… And this scroll is my life… my journey… It is my origin…"

_**END**_

_**SH: So, there's the prologue, Chapter 1 will be up soon, but English and Algebra 2 are kicking my bootay to the curb, so I may not have as much time to work, so hope you enjoy it, and stay tuned for more!**_


End file.
